psycho - A Naruto Fanfic
by AzamiKiryu1
Summary: Morgana is a normal girl in the normal world. She is a crazy obsessive Naruto fangirl. She watches the first episode of Naruto again , only to find herself sucked into the Naruto world. Oh,God. This is bad. She is going to screw the plot up so badly. Find out what will happen when you throw a psycho fangirl into NarutoWorld!
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular autumn day in a small town in The Netherlands called Spijkenisse. The air was dry and cold, leaves flying through the darkness.  
It was early, around 6 AM in the morning.

~BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~  
I groan, slamming the alarm of my desk. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Great! I have to go to work."  
I drop myself back on my bed and take my laptop from my desk, turning it on.  
I put on some relaxing music and stumble out of my bed , searching for some clothes.  
I look out the window. "Ugh , its still dark outside. That's what i hate about the Autumn and Winter."  
Pling*  
I poke my head out of my sweater that i was just putting on and walk over to the laptop.  
I raise my eyebrow. "Someone woke up early."  
I click on the message.

**Sheva: **_Heey Morgana! Have you seen the newest Episode of Naruto! I Bet you did! And i bet you also read the manga right. I hope that Obito get's what he deserve ,ya know. And Gai is awesome, i wish i could meet him in real life, haha. YOUTH! See you at work!_

I burst out in laughter. "silly girl." You see , me and my friend are obsessed with Naruto. And we work together, so we talk about Naruto all the time.  
We went to class together when we both were younger and our bonds never broke after graduation. I'm glad, wouldn't like to lose such a good friend.

I put on some sweatpants, take the laptop and walk to the living room to get something to eat. "Damn, how is wish i able to live in the Naruto world." I mumble with my head in the fridge.  
Yes i talk to myself, I'm a CRAZY person! Deal with it !  
I grab a sandwich and sit on my couch. Twenty minutes , i got twenty minutes left. I let out a relieved sigh and watch start to watch Naruto the first episode.  
After ten minutes of watching i hear a knock on my door.  
I frown and walk over to the door, looking through the peephole. Hm, nobody's there. Must be the wind or something. I walk back to my laptop only to see it glowing a white light.  
I run towards my laptop. "NOO! No, Laptop don't die on me! I need you in my life!"  
The laptop starts shaking so i try to press the off button. "I'll kill you if you die you idiot laptop!"  
And then everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2 - I will change history

I roll over trying to pull my pillow into a more comfortable position, only to find that there is no pillow, but grass.  
"Grass? How the hell did grass get into my house?"  
I sat up and looked around, trees,trees and more trees. I run over to one tree.

"Mister tree, can you tell me exactly were i am at the moment. because i can't remember a forest in my town." No response. I glare at the tree.  
"You're a disgrace to the village! I'll kill you." I take on a poker face, imitating Gaara.  
Still no response. "You must be scared, huh." I poke the tree, but then give up and scan my surroundings.  
Not too far away of were i'm standing now is a river.  
I smile. "HA-HA! There is my savior! Follow a river and find civilization!"  
I start walking down the river to find a pad.

"HA-HA! More savior! I follow will follow the path of Youth, to find my rival!" I start laughing at my self and then walk down the path.

After a few hours of walking ( more crawling by now) , I see huge gates and under those are two people sitting behind a desk.  
I narrow my eyes. " Could it be, that Jashin heard my prayers!"  
I scream at the top of my lungs and start to do a victory dance, making the two people look up at me.  
I stop and walk over to the gates.

"Oh man, were the hell am i?"  
I stop at the front gate next to the desk were the two guys sat.  
"These gates, were have i seen them before." I ignore the two guys staring at me like i'm crazy. Heey i don't blame them!  
I start walking from left to right rubbing my chin.  
"Hmm, large gates, lots of trees. It sounds like Konohana but...that would mean."

After a few minutes of walking around i here a slight cough from one of the guys sitting at the desk. "Uhm, Can we help you?" I turn my head to look at them, my eyes sparkling en my mouth open when i see who they are. "Izumo and Kotetsu!" I jump on the desk and start hugging both of them. They push me off, blushing slightly.  
"Who are you, and how do you know our names?" I grin widely and jump up and down.  
"My name is Morgana La Luna, i know everything andI am here to change History!" They both stare at me in disbelieve. I even saw Kotetsu's eyebrow twitch. "Should we bring her to the Hokage?" Izumo whispers too Kotetsu. Kotetsu nods slowly. "I think she's crazy."  
They look at me and i wave at them like crazy. "We will take you to the Hokage, Morgana."

I follow them through the gates into the village.  
While were walking i look around, making sure to remember every part of it. If i ever get to go back, Sheva would be so jealous at me! Oeh, I'll get to meet Gaara and Naruto!  
"Eeeeek!" I let out a high pitched squeal. Izumo and Kotetsu sweat drop.  
Did they just sweat drop! "Oh , god i want to sweat drop too!" At this they anime fell.

Finally we arrive at the Hokage building and Izumo knocks on the door.  
"Come in!" OMG OMG I'm going to meet THE THIRD Hokage.  
I almost start shaking with excitement. Which kinda reminds me from the scene when Sasuke told Zabuza he was shaking with excitement.

We walk in. The Hokage is sitting behind is big wooden desk, looking all awesome and stuff.  
I smile brightly and wave at him. The Hokage raises his eyebrow. "Who is this?" He asks, gesturing at me. Izumo and Kotetsu look at me, wanting me to explain myself. "My name is Morgana La Luna. I am from a different dimension to change the history and make sure everyone's safe!" I only missed the dramatic music and it would be just perfect.

The Hokage looks at me while smoking his pipe and occasionally breathing out smoke.  
Silence...  
They all just stare at me.  
I frown. "Now this is awkward. And you know what you do in awkward situations. You talk. And nobody's talking now, so i have to do all the work. Sad...really sad." The Hokage suddenly breaks out laughing.

This time its my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"  
The Hokage calms down. "You , my dear. I've never met someone like you in my entire life and i have seen many , many people."  
He whips away some tears that started to form in his eyes from laughing and het takes on a serious face. "You say that your from a different dimension?"

I nod at the Hokage. "So i guess you need a place to stay then?" I nod again, eyes getting bigger.  
"Well i guess i can let you stay. But i'll keep you under sight of a Anbu at all time." I jump up spinning around and screaming everything that relates happiness.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank YOU!" I hug the Hokage, who seems flustered about that. Then i hug Isumo and Kotetsu.  
"Isumo , Kotetsu you can both go back to guarding duty." They bow. "Yes Hokage." Then they disappear in thin air.

" Here are your keys its apartment 134 and here is some money to get through the month. I'll find you a good job so you can make money on your own." I take the key and thank the Hokage again , then run off.  
I find my apartment in 10 minutes and when i open the door, i find myself standing in even a bigger apartment then my real one. "Damn, nice crib."  
I jump on the couch . " Tomorrow I WILL meet the Naruto characters. I WILL!" Then i fall asleep.

I wake up early the next day, partly because i'm used to it and also because i'm too excited to sleep.  
I roll of the couch, falling on the ground in the progress, and then run to wherever the shower is.

After the shower i get dressed, brush my hair and eat something. Then i go outside and lock the door.

HeHe,today is screwUpThePlotAndSafeSomeBad assCharactersWhileInfiltrati ngTheAccademy-Day!"  
I rub my hands together as i walk through town towards the Accademy. "Come to think of it, were in the naruto episode's am i?" I shrug and walk inside the Accademy.  
A woman behind a desk looks up at me. "What can i do for you?"  
I grin. "I would like to know which class Naruto is in." Her eyes widen. Oh yeah i forget that everyone still hates him here. "Fear not Naruto Characters, I will Save you all!" The woman looks at me and then at the list. "Its right here down the hall first door right." I bow at her. "Thank you beautiful Lady." She blushes and nods.

I walk towards the door , i can already here Iruka yelling to Naruto. So that which episode were in. The first one. I grin and kick open the door, revealing very shocked faces.  
My eyes sparkle when i see all the Naruto Characters sitting there. "AAAAAH!" I Squeal. They all raise there eyebrows at me. "Who are you miss?" Iruka asks me.  
I take on a Gai pose. "I am Morgan La Luna, from a other dimension! I am here to change history." The class just gapes at me. I look around and see Sasuke. "And to make sure our little duck butted friend here, does'nt go on a power trip!" The whole class, even Iruka, start to laugh because of my actions. Some are even crying and rolling on the ground.  
I just stare at every one of them , my eyes sparkling. "Were is Naruto!" Everyone gets silent and Iruka points at the floor to a tied up Naruto. "EEEEEK! FOXY BOY!" I hug him and rub my cheek on his."Your so kickass and awesome and sexy when you grow up and cool and you'll become a great Hokage and i want you to marry Hinata!" Naruto blushes madly. "W-woah, thanks Morgana."  
Iruka cough. I turn my head to him. "Why are you in my class, anyway?" I take on a serious face.  
"Well, you see, i know what is going to happen in the future. There are some things i don't want to happen. I don't want any of these cute little kiddies to get killed. And i want to help to protect the village. AND i wanted to see Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji."  
Iruka rubs his chin. "So thats why you know all our names." I put on my best puppy eyes. "Can i stay here and watch , PLEASE!"  
Iruka looks at me and blushes. " Fine."  
I sit down on the ground and start to observe all the people.  
They get in line to do the transformation jutsu. First up Sakura.  
"Did you see me Sasuke." Ugh , Sakura is so iritating when she loves Sasuke.  
Then it's Sasuke's turn. When Naruto goes i smile an stand up to stand behind Iruka.  
Just before Naruto does his sexy Jutsu, i put my hands over Iruka's eyes.  
"NARUTO IS A PERF, at such young age !" Iruka blushes and thanks me.

_

After class i start to follow Sasuke.  
Everytime he turns around , i hide behind some tree or rock.  
After a while he stops. "I already know that your following me." I come from behind the rock and grin. "That's expected from the man i look up to." Imitating Konohamaru. He raises a eyebrow. "Your a weird girl." He puts his hands in his pockets. "I know. So duckbutt, do you already have some nice plans for your evil group of doom. Or do i have to wait until your older." He frowns. "What do you mean." I sigh. "Well your evil." He rolls his eyes and walks away, but i stop him. "You are after Itachi right." Oop shouldn't have said that. His eyes widen and he looks at me like he could kill me any moment. "You know, i'm just trying to prevent that your going to be a evil bastard." I back away slowly. "Your annoying, just leave me allone!" I shake my head and anime cry. "I guess i was not worthy to Jashin to save this little duckbutt." Then i walk away towards my home.

What do you think! Vote please


	3. Chapter 3 - What if

It was a beautiful day in the Village of The Leaf. The sun was shining bright and all the kids went to the academy with a smile on their face.  
And what was our Morgana doing? Hehe, Can you guess?  
Yup she was already at the academy, annoying Iruka with conspiracy theories about the naruto world that didn't made sense. It's almost like she never left the Academy.  
And what did Iruka do about it?  
Not much , just blush once in a while and tried to listen to her stories. You see , Iruka kind of found the girl weird, but not in a bad way, she intrigued him, and it was not because she was from another demension.

** Morgana P.O.V.:**

I had been talking to Iruka for 20 minutes, while he was busy with getting everything ready for the graduation exams.  
I knew Naruto would not pass now, but i also knew he would get a head band anyway.  
I was smart enough not to mess with this part, or he wouldn't get a headband at all, he had to get the forbidden scroll for that.  
I tapped my chin and then i started to laugh like a maniac for no reason.  
Iruka tensed and slowly turned his head towards me.

"W-What are you laughing at, Miss La Luna?" He gulps and wait for an answer.

"I'm laughing because laughing is healthy you see, you should laugh some more too, Iruka, its sexy." I was playing with him, he knew that, but he blushed anyway.

"T-Thanks, Morgana." He averted his eyes over to the door when some kids started to come in.  
It were Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata.

"Good morning, children!" I waved at them and then turned back to Iruka, who was looking kind of clueless of what to do.

"What is she doing here, Iruka-Sensei?" Sasuke asks with a annoyed look.  
Maybe that look is tattooed on his face.

"Ah, It's the evil duckbutt. I will try to tell you this in your own language, okay. Kwek Kwak Kwek Kwak Hmph Kwak Hmph."  
He narrows his eyes at me. "Hmph." And then walks off to his spot in the class.

"Nice talking to you to, Mister evil duckbutt!" I smile a closed eyed smile.

Suddenly i got dragged out of the class into the other classroom by Iruka.

"Please behave a bit, Miss La Luna. I can't let you stay in my class when your so ...ehm...you."

"And what is so wrong with being me? Would you want me to be like you then. I'm good at imitating!"  
Iruka shakes his head and walks over to the desk were Mizuki is sitting as well.  
He whispers something to Mizuki and they nod at eachother, then Iruka turns his head to me.

"How about you stay here with Mizuki. You can help us judge the children in the exam if you want ?"

"This...Yes This just made my day! Thank you Iruka!" I kissed his cheek and sit next to Mizuki who just smiled at me.  
Iruka just stood there frozen, but eventually he left so he could get back to his class.

I look over to Mizuki who is writing some stuff on a paper.  
_What is he writing?  
_I looked over his shoulder to see. He is so concentrated on the little paper before him that he doesn't notice me leaning over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, Mizuki-Kun." I whispered in his ear.  
His eyes widen and a blush spread among his cheeks.  
I start to giggle at this. "No need to be shy , Mizuki!"  
Ofcourse i knew that he was really evil. But i just like to tease people. Especially people who deserve to be teased, or tortured...  
" I-i was just filling in a form."I smirk and put my arm around Mizuki's.

"So Mizuki..., do you know the story about the girl that got abducted by aliens?"  
"Not realy." He slowly shakes his head and his eye twitched.  
He let out a relieved sigh when Iruka opened the door followed by ...wait for it...SHINO!  
I stand up from my chair only to be pulled down by Iruka, who took a seat next to me. He gave me a warning glare and then turn his attention back to Shino.

Shino does the republication Jutsu and passes , ofcourse.  
I clap my hand. "Go Shino , Go!"  
He raised an eyebrow at his sensei.

"Just pick a for head protector, Shino, hehe." Iruka scratched his neck in embarrassment.

_

After many embarrassing moments for both the kids and Iruka, it is finally Naruto's turn.  
I squeal when Naruto comes in. "Foxy boy!"  
Iruka sighs and hangs his head in defeat. "Please, Miss La Luna. Give us a break on this one."  
I nod and look at Naruto.  
He doesn't pass , but as i told before, he will get that forhead protector one way or another.  
He walks out of the class room with a sad face.  
"Aww, poor foxy." Iruka grows an irk mark. "Morgana, please home NOW." He pushes me towards the door.  
"Sure, there won't be much to see anyway." I wave at them and then leave through the door.

Naruto is sitting on the swing that is hanging from the tree. He looks so lonely and sad. I try to hold my inner fangirl calm but it doesn't work.  
I walk over to Naruto and hug him. "Don't worry , Naruto, You'll get you forhead protector."  
He stiffens but when he realized i meant no harm, he relaxed in my touch.

"T-thank you Morgana." I chuckle and let him go.

"Just do what you're good at!" He looks up at me , his eyes shining and small tears in the corner in his eyes.  
"Why are you so nice to me, Morgana?"  
I could not help and feel bad for him, all the things that he went through. He just need some love!

"Because i believe you're a magnificent ninja and you'll become a hero and the greatest Hokage in the world. " He looks at me his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.  
"THANK YOU!" He jumps of his swing and start to hug me.  
I giggle, but turn my head around when i hear someone coming this way. It's Mizuki.  
Ah, its that time already.  
I look at Naruto and give him my best smile. "I have to go Naruto , I'll see you tommorow in class okay. " Naruto nods and let's go of me.  
"Again thank you, Morgana!"  
I wave and walk off, throwing one last look as Mizuki makes his way towards Naruto.

The sun was already setting when i walked through the village streets. I walk past a bookstore and stop.  
"Wasn't this the bookshop were they selled Icha Icha Paradise?" My eyes sparkle as i see the book in the display of the shop.  
"I must have that book! I always wondered what was inside!"  
Suddenly there is soft chuckle behind me. I turn around to see a book... no it was the man reading the book, it was ...KAKASHI!  
My face turns red and my eyes turn into hearts. "K-K-K-K-K-K-KAKASHI!"  
He looks up from his book. "I've never met a girl who liked to read Icha Icha Paradise!"  
He rubs his chin. "And i haven't seen you before, are you new in the village?"  
I slowly nod, totally stunned by the hot sensei standing before me. I mean he's a legend, come on!  
"Y-Yes i am new."  
He nods. " I see. Have you ever read the Icha Icha Paradise books? Or are you new to that too?"  
I blush at his statement. "Yeah."

"Why don't you come over by my house, we can have some tea and you can read the first volume. You don't have to buy it that way."

_Did...Kakashi just ask me to come to his house ! SERIOUSLY! But But But But...WHAT!_  
I start to freak out for a moment. I mean when i was in the normal world , i had this huge crush on Kakashi and Yamato. Also on a few others but, i'm not going to tell you that yet.

"I would love to come. But are you sure that's okay?"

He nods and then puts his book in his pocket.  
"Yeah , ofcourse. You can even take the first volume home if you can't read all of it."  
Woah... He lets me take his ICHA ICHA PARADISE HOME!  
He gives me a closed eyed smile and gestures me to follow him.  
"This is the best day of my life!" I mumble and then follow him!

What will happen between the two of them (A) WHO KNOWS WAHAHAHAHA.  
You can guess (A) but i'm not gonna tell , just read the next chapter to find out !


	4. Chapter 4 - Psychopathic

Kakashi's apartment was not big, but rather cozy.  
The walls were white and the rest of the room was designed in basic colors.  
I would say boring!

"Kakashi, why is your apartment so boring?" I asked , while i was still looking around in his house.

He raised an eyebrow. "Boring? How so?" He asked.

I turned around to face Kakashi and i poked his Jounin vest. "N-o C-o-l-o-r-s." I said while i kept poking his vest.

He sweat dropped and removed my finger from his vest. "I like the colors in my appartment."

I took a seat on the couch and looked around for his books.

"Looking for this?" He grinned through his mask, while he held out the first Icha Icha Paradise.

I tried to grab it , but he pulled back. "Gimme Gimme, Kakashi!" I pouted.

"Say sorry ." Kakashi gave me a closed eyed smile.

"I'm sorry.." I said while puffing my cheeks.

He snickered and gave me the oh so holy Icha Icha book. I swear it glowed a white light. It's holy!  
I went to read the first page , while Kakashi was making some tea in the kitchen.

I turned the page to the second chapter when Kakashi sat down next to me and put the tea on the little table in front of us.

When i began to read , my face turned a bright red and i hid my face behind the book.

"What page are you on?" I suddenly heard Kakashi say. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

He saw this and he started to laugh. "Oh it was a good part huh?"

My face only got redder.

Kakashi took a sip of his tea and leaned back in the couch.

" The Hokage told me that there was this new crazy girl in the village. Her name was Morgana, could that be you?"

I nodded. "Yes that's me, i'm here t save the Naruto world."

"So you met Naruto? Then it's a good timing to tell you this." He began. " The Hokage told me that your going to be my assistant in team seven. He said that you could help with certain matters."

He sighed. "Though i dont realy understand how you can help , your not even a ninja."

I was going to be Kakashi's Assistant? But i had something to take care of first ! I wanted to search for the Akatsuki so i could save the naruto characters!

"I'm sorry Kakashi. I have one thing to take care of first." I said.

He looked at me suspiciously. "And what is that one thing?"

I stood up and took a 'Gai Pose' . " TO SAVE EVERYONE!"

His one eye widenend. "W-what are you saying? Your all alone, how can you save everyone with just you? And save from what?"

I grinned a wide chesire smile. " I'm going to save everyone from danger. And i'm not telling you what that is, because that would be a crime. And i am a ARMY OF ONE! I can move mountains with my mind!"

Kakashi sweatdropped and he stood up. "Right... The Hokage was indeed right about your ...ehm...crazy behavior."

"Yes, sir!" I jumped up and kissed him on his mask, where his lips would be.

His eye widenend and he blushed a crimson red. "Morgana?" He asked confused.

I took the first volume of Icha Icha paradise and ran too the door. "I gotta go Kakashi, i'll let you know when i'm back to help you as a assistant , bye Scarcrow!"

He froze and openend his mouth to say something, but i already left. Leaving a stunned Kakashi behind.

It was very dark outsiden when i left Kakashi's appartment. If i wanted to leave, i would have to do it now. I would set out a camp somewhere outside the village and search in the morning for the cute little club of criminal kitties.

I went to my apartment and packed my backpack. In the kitchen i made myself a bento box and i took some fire with me. When i was satisfied with what i had , i left.

It took me only a few minutes to leave the village. The village wasn't big and most people where asleep by now.  
As i left through the gate i saw Kotetsu and Isumo sleeping. Silly guards. I took out a pen and drew a mustache on both of them.  
They should now better then to sleep on a job.

The road i was walking was long and silent. It would be great if i just ran into Deidara or something or Itachi or even Tobi. Then i would at least have a place to sleep.  
If they didn't kill me ofcourse, hehe.

After a while my legs got tired and i had to sit down for a while. I took this as a good opportunity to set out a camp. I searched the surroundings for some firewood and made a campfire.  
I managed to catch a rabit and roasted it above the fire.

It was the first time i thought about home. My friends , my family i bet their worried to death.  
I sighed and took a bite from the meat.

crack.

I jumped up. There was someone or something here.

Crack!

I looked around for any movements. But i could'nt see anyone.

"What a pretty girl, un." Someone said behind me.

I recognized that voice right away and i turned my head quickly.

"D-Deidara!" I jumped on him, causing him to fall over.

"Woah, Watch it , un!" He said.

I pushed myself of him. He looked exactly the same as in the Anime. He was so cute!

He stood back up and narrowed his eyes at me. "How do you now my name? Have we met before?"

"Who's the brat?" I heard someone say.

I looked around and i saw Sasori's puppet!

"I found her here, un." Deidara said, totally forgetting about me knowing his name.

"Sasori!" I screamed out in joy. "Is everything on your body made out of wood?"

They both glared at me.

I said to much didn't i. I almost forgot that they could kill me in a second.  
I took a few steps back.

"How do you know our names , brat!" Sasori snapped.

"Because...You're names are written on your foreheads." I giggled nervously .

"Really?" Deidara asked suprised.

I took this oppertunity to run away, but Sasori wasn't so stupid.  
I fell to the ground when i felt a sharp object penetrating the flesh on my shoulder.

Then everything started to fade to black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Never believe what you see

_"That kid..." A tall woman aproached a older Lady.  
"That kid isn't normal she shouldn't be here!" The tall woman yelled.  
"Begone freak!" The older Lady spat._

_"Little Girl? Wake up!"  
"Little Girl, Wake up!" _

_"Wake up girl!"_

"Wake up girl!"

My eyes shot open my forehead was drenched in sweat. I tried to sit up, but soon found out that was impossible for some reason.  
"Where am i ?" I whispered.

I looked around trying to figure out where i was, but it was hard to get used to the darkness and i couldn't make out much.

"So the Bitch is awake." I heard someone shout.

A guy with silver hair that was combed back and a scythe came walking in. I could see him because he was carrying a candle. And i immidiatly knew who he was, Hidan. I wasn't very happy to see him.  
He was even more a maniac then me.

"What do you want!" I spat, ignoring the slight pain in my arms.

He sat down the candle and grabbed his scythe.  
"Your very lucky that Sasori didn't kill you." He smirked.

He was up to no good, i could feel it. My lip started to tremble and i hoped he wasn't going to do anything that would hurt me. I knew that i was wrong. He was a Sadistic Maniac after all.

"So i heard from the puppet boy that you knew his name, huh. Spit it out Bitch!" His smirk grew when he saw my eyes widen in shock.

I totally forgot about my little meeting with Deidara and Sasori. Stupid, Stupid girl!  
I bet they think i'm a spy or something.

"It's because i'm from another demension! You are all fictional characters there." I spoke truthfully.

I suddenly felt something cold touch my tight. I let out a loud screech when i felt it cut my skin.  
He was indeed going to hurt me. If it was really true that they taught i was a spy, this wasn't going to end well.

"Dont lie you fucking bitch!" He shouted in my ear.

This time i felt the cold metal of his scythe cutting my upper arm. I clenched my jaw to not let out another scream of pain. Or he really didn't believe me, or he just liked to cause me pain.

"I'm telling the truth!" I shouted.

He started to laugh out loud , it was the same when he used to laugh in the anime episodes. At that time i used to find him cool and funny.  
But i'm not finding him cool , nuhu! And not definitely funny!

"We can do this the easy or the hard way you stupid whore!" He grinned sadistically.

He closed the distance between us and crouched down. His breath fanning the newly made wound om my tight.

"If you know so much about you must also know our skills right?" He smirked more and started to lick up the fresh blood.

I shivered. It didn't feel bad at all, it felt kind of good. But what made me feel uneasy was that i knew why he was doing this. He wasn't going to sacrifice me to Jashin , was he?

"I...I...told you the truth you asshole." I spoke. My voice sounded hoarse.

He snickered and got up, his skin changing into a black and white skeleton tattoo.

"I don't care if you tell the truth, i'll sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama anyway." He snorted and he got out his knife.

I knew it, he didn't care if i told him the truth or a lie. He just wanted to play with me.  
He looked at me and started to laugh again when he saw me panick.

"This will be a lot of fun." He hissed and he stabbed himself in his hand.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the rest of the ritual.

"What the hell are you doing, Idiot. UN!" I heard a different voice say.

I opened my eyes to see Deidara. I never felt so happy in my life! He saved lill o me!  
Deidara looked at me and the at Hidan. Who was standing there with a bored expression.

"I told you to get some answers, not to sacrifice her to this non existent god of yours, YEAH!" Deidara shouted.

"I didn't get answers. She only said that she was from another dimension."Hidan sighed walking out of the now fully lighted room with an annoyed expression.

Deidara grew an irk mark and scolded at him for a few seconds. Then he turned his attention to me.

"Sorry, for that, un." Deidara said.

I felt better now Deidara was in the room. Hidan had freaked me out .  
I may never be able to sleep again! AH I'M GOING TO HAVE A TRAUMA!

"So your from another dimension, yeah?" He asked while getting rid of whatever made me unable to move.

"Yes, i am. I am here to change history." I screamed out in joy.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"Your weird, un." He said and dragged me through some halls, of what i guess was the akatsuki head quarters.

The halls were lid by torches so it was easy for me to tell were i was walking. The hide out was big, i would easily get lost if i walked around here alone. So escaping wasn't a option. And besides it was my mission to talk to Tobi and Itachi right?

Deidara pulled my arm and before i could blink i was standing in a dark office, alone. Where did Deidara go?

"D-Deidara?" I whispered.

I could feel someone's presence in this room , but it was too dark to see.  
I took a few steps and that's when i could make out a silhouette behind the desk.

"So you know the names of some of my men." I heard a low and dark voice say.

It came from the silhouette. It sounded like the boss of the Akatsuki. What was his name again... His real name?

"Na...gato?" I tried.

The person behind the desk stood up and walked over at me. It was indeed Nagato, but he was using the first Pein.

"You know my real name as well, impressive." He said, walking closer.

He was only an inch away, his hot breath fanning my face.

"How much do you really know, girl?" His Rinnegan eyes narrowed at me.

He was allot taller then me. It made me feel vulnerable.

"Everything?" I tried to smile, but that slowly faded when i saw his eyes lid up.

"That allot of knowledge then. You could be use full for the Akatsuki.

This was bad, i couldn't refuse because he would kill me within a blink of an eye. But things weren't working out as i wanted either. I just wanted to go and talk to Tobi and Itachi and then walk of and go back to Konohana.  
Ugh...things never go as i want them to go.

Nagato placed his hand under my chin, making me look up in his rinnegan eyes.  
His eyes scared me, and i couldn't help the fact that my lip started to quiver.

"Your joining the Akatasuki. But you will not be allowed to leave. Your knowledge must stay between these walls." He spoke, still looking in my eyes in a demanding way.

I shivered, and felt a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered.

Where did i got myself into ! Stupid Stupid Girl!


	6. Chapter 6 - From bad to worse

From all members they could make me share a room with, they chose Zetsu.  
No offense, Zetsu can be kind of nice, but the fact that he likes to eat humans is kind of creepy.

I was currently sitting in my shared room with Zetsu thinking about how bad i got myself in trouble. On the other hand, i could just try to get close to Itachi and Tobi, then talk to them and then leave when the time is right.

"What are you **thinking about?"** Zetsu asked while grinning widely.

He was sitting on his bed and didn't wore his flytrap.

"About the future." I replied, trying to sound serious.

He tilted his head and grinned even wider. I found out recently that the Akatsuki liked to tease me. I wasn't sure if it was because i was 'the newkid' or because they just found it funny how i reacted.

Like yesterday after i came back from the leader i bumped into Kisame. He smirked and dragged me with him. After i found out that he wanted to feed me to his sharks, i cried out and shouted that he was an evil fish. This triggered Kisame to burst out laughing.

"Are you bored? **Want to play a game?"** I suddenly heard Zetsu ask with a still visible grin.

I snapped out of my thoughts and eyed him curiously. I wasn't sure if he really wanted to play a game or just make fun of me.

"What game?" I asked slowly.

Zetsu stood up and pulled me up too causing me to bump into him.

"Feed tobi **to Kisame sharks game."** Zetsu said.

I bursted out laughing, cause i was sure that every member of the akatsuki liked to pick on Tobi as well.

"Sure Zetsu." I smiled.

Not too long later we found ourselves standing in front Tobi. He was talking about how he found a new nickname for all the members and he called me psycho-chan and zetsu man eater.  
I did love my nickname though.

After a while Tobi started to get annoying and that was the que for us to grab Tobi's arms and leg's. He squaled out loud and i started to wonder if he really was a boy? He screamed like a girl.  
We carried him through the halls until we came in the room where the fish-tank was with the sharks.

Tobi only started to scream louder when he got what we where up to.  
Zetsu and i looked at each other with a grin and we threw Tobi in the fish-tank.

I wasn't sure if i felt more sorry for the sharks or Tobi.

"SENPEI!" Tobi screamed, his childish voice echoed trough the halls.

Some of the Akatsuki members actually came, but they bursted out laughing when they saw Tobi swimming for his life in the big fish-tank.

Kisame wasn't very amused.

"Your poisoning my sharks!"He shouted and tried to fish out Tobi.

This triggered me and the rest to laugh out harder. I was rolling on the floor trying to catch my breath.

"Payback sharky!" I said between breaths.

When Kisame and Tobi got out, in one piece...(its a miracle) they gave me and Zetsu a glare.  
At least i thought Tobi was glaring, hard to see with his mask on.

I decided it would be best for my own safety to retreat to Zetsu and my room.


	7. Chapter 7 - The talk

Two weeks had gone by as i waited for a opportunity to talk to Itachi or "Tobi".  
It was a boring day for ever member of the Akatsuki had gone on a mission. They started their missions last week, after the 'leader's' little meeting. Ofcourse everyone could go out except me. Damn me and my knowledge.

I was sitting in the living room, hoping a giant xbox would suddenly appear so i wouldn't die out of boredom, when Itachi came walking in the room.

He eyed me at the corner of his eye and sat down next to me on the couch. He leaned back and sighed.

"I thought you were on a mission?" i blurted out.

He looked at me but didn't move a muscle nor did he answer my question.  
That kind of ticked me off and i poked his side. "Blergh. Itachi your no fun." I said while continuing poking his side.

He still didn't budge but his lips twisted into a smirk. He stood up but i stopped him by pulling him back by hist coat. He sat back down and raised his eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

I was well prepared for 'the talk'. I had practiced it everyday, i mean this was going to save the Naruto Universe you know!

"Your...brother." I began with a serious face. His face went from confused to angry. "What about him?"

I swallowed a lump. "Is going to be a s-ranked criminal and will try to destroy Konohana if you don't tell him the truth." I said and i waited for his reaction.

He looked at me i could see different emotions shining in his eyes, Sadness, anger and many more.  
Suddenly he grabbed my chin and he looked down into my brown orbs with his sharingan eyes.

"You know everything about me?" He asked, his voice lightly shaking.

I slowly shook my head not wanting to hurt him more then needed.  
He let go of my chin and grabbed his head. He was in pain...

I threw my arms around his form so i could comfort him. He tensed at my touch but didn't say or do anything about it.

He breathed out and looked at me again. His face showed sadness.

"He already hates me." He said and i could see one of his eyes twitch.

"If you tell him the truth he doesn't. And you shouldn't let your sharingan on all the time." I reach out to massage his scalp and he relaxes , closing his eyes. When he opens them again his sharingan is gone revealing misunderstood onyx orbs.

He looked so vunerable without the sharingan and i couldn't help but feel even worse. Maybe i shouldn't have told him this.

"Thank you." He suddenly says and strokes my cheek with his thumb. "Thank you for caring."  
He stood up and walks away leaving me with a small smile.

After my 'talk' with Itachi i waited another few days but my talk with Tobi never came, since he was only talking about chocolate and dango's.

On one faith full day the leader finally decided it was time for me to go on a mission. It was a mission with Itachi and Kisame, to Konohana. I was really glad, because this would be a perfect way to escape.

We were close to the big gate of Konohana and Kisame wouldn't shut his mouth about how he loved to kill people with that big sword of his.

"Could you please...shut up for just a second!" I screamed. "I don't want to hear another word about your sword!"

Kisame bursted out laughing and Itachi smirked, ruffling my hair. You see, ever since i talked about 'it' to Itachi, we became friends. Yeey i'm friends with the great U-C-H-I-H-A !

Nobody seemed to recognize us in the village, which was a good thing. I would be death if they did.  
Kisame had indeed shut up about his sword and Itachi was just being...Itachi.

We decided to eat at a local ramen bar. It was delicious eating something that wasn't burned or worse. None of the Akatsuki members could cook, so i had to do it all the time.

I started telling them about my life in the real world , about my family and about the many ups and downs. I was so busy talking that i didn't see them leave.

"Morgana?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

I turned my head to see Kakakshi. And was i glad to see him. "Kakashi!"  
I pushed myself out of my chair and jumped on him. He petted my back and chuckled. "Same as ever, i see."

"So where have you been?" Kakashi asks, eyeing my new clothes curiously.

"I have been trying to save the universe, but it didn't quit went as it supposed to." I rubbed my neck embarrassed.

Suddenly Asuma came in and gestured Kakashi to come. I already knew what was going on, this would be the fight of Itachi and Kakashi.  
He stood up. "Sorry, Morgana. Duty calls." He dropped a key in my hand. "Here , this is the key to my apartment. You apartment had been sold while you gone so you can stay with me. You stuff is also there. Wait for me till i'm back." And then he left.

But i already knew he wouldn't come home.


	8. Chapter 8 - Mission: Becoming criminal

There i was, sitting on the couch at Kakashi's apartment. My brows were furrowed and my face was red.  
I had been thinking of a way to change the plot, i knew allot of people were going to die if this kept up. Simply talking didn't work, i had to do something that changed the plot dramatically.

Many ideas popped up in my head, but two were probably going to work the best. The first one was to go back to the Akatsuki and take over, so i could change their plans. But that would be tricky.

The second idea had the best chance to work. It was to make my own group of criminals, make some really 'evil plans' and attack become even bigger then the Akatsuki. If i did this, it would be easy to mess up the plot and screw with it. People wouldn't die and the Naruto world would be saved.

But...that would mean, that i would have to become the sworn enemy of the Ninja world. Not only that, people would actually want to kill me. My life would be on the line.

However, knowing me, i would probably be crazy enough to do the second one. The first one would be a quick suicide and the second...slower.

But how on earth was i going to become a evil criminal, let alone bigger and more bad ass then the Akatsuki. I didn't even had Ninja skills.

I guess i just had to search for really skilled Ninja's or criminals that would help me with my plan.

I sighed. "This is going to be a disaster and people probably think i am psycho. But..." I stood up from the couch and punched my fist in the air. "It's for the Naruto world and i would put my life on the line for every one of them."

First things first, i needed a more detailed plan. Simply going to some criminals and asking to join my little group, would be the same as walking to a serial killer and ask "Kill me please."  
I knew that the most fierce criminals were written in the bingo book. If i could get my hands on that, it would be easy.

And then there was another thing. I needed to work on my looks and i needed to make a reputation for myself. People would think i was a impostor if i didn't had a criminal past. People had to look up to me, they had to be scared and shiver when they heard my name. But how was i going to make a name for myself, my lack of powers wasn't going to help.

My eyes suddenly widened. Have i ever tried to use any powers?  
I almost smacked myself on the head. How could i say that i don't have them.

In the real world i used to have this image in my head of a character that had amazing power's. She had purple long hair and sharp canine teeth, she also had bat wings on her back.

I looked exactly like her, right now. So that would mean i had the same power's right.

The girl that i imagined had power's to resurrect the death also she was able to fly and use any ninja abilities without using chakra. She could summon demon's and she was beyond powerful.

I jumped on the couch and cheered. There was hope! Hope for the Naruto world!

"Muhhahahahahahhahaha"I coughed. "I got to work on my evil laugh though."

I packed my bag, made my self a sandwich and left. There was a small village nearby Konohana and that would be my first Entry as the Evil Morgana!

I walked throught the village, the air was cold and the sky was turning purple. People were closing their shops and kids were getting inside to eat their dinner.

Its funny that they don't know what is going to happen and that their beloved Konohana soon will never be the same. Unless i can stop it.

As i neared the gate of Konohana i saw Isumo standing by the gate. He waved at me as he saw me coming closer.

"Were are you going Morgana? On a trip again?" He smiled.

I smiled back. "Yes, i'll probably leave forever this time, Isumo."

He frowned. "Are you sure? You don't have a place to go right?"

I nodded and grinned. "Seeya."

I left and waved at Isumo. This would be the last time that i could see Konohana without being known as the biggest criminal alive

Here was the plan. I was going to ressurect zombie's and let them destroy the village.  
I had to keep the people alive or at least some of them, to spread the word.

My feet came to a stop as i raised my hands and closed my eyes. "Here goes nothing." I mumbled.

I really hoped that i had the powers that i thought i had. My mission would fail completely without any powers. The village was almost in sight so i had to be careful.

"Ressurection of the undead!" I said and seconds after the ground bursted open and hundred zombie's came crawling out.

Some of them missed limbs and other's were completely rotten.

"Invade the village, let's scare some people!"

The walking corpses moaned and groaned in response, but they did listen to me and made their way to the village.

"FOR THE NARUTO CHARACTER'S" I grinned, this was going to be one hell of a party.


	9. Chapter 9

Once people realize that there is a herd of undead entering their village , people start screaming and of them try to get away but that is useless. I set up a barrier around the village, so no one could escape.

I enjoy the scene before me, while I sit on a roof of one of the houses. My eyes go from left to right, trying to keep up with the fast pace of the destruction of the village.  
Here and there people get eaten, but it does not interest me. My only goal is to save Naruto Characters, and this is the only way.

I giggle when I see someone running around without an arm, which causes people notice me.

"Help us!" the man shouted to me. I chuckle and shake my head slowly.

I get up and jump down from the roof, landing perfectly on my feet.  
"People of this village!" I began with arms outstretched. "If you want to remain alive ...," I grin and point to the ground. "You'll have to beg!"

The zombies stop what they were doing and watch their leader laughing like a maniac, while one of the people shuffles forward and drops on his knees.

"P-Please, whoever you are. Just stop." It is an old man, looking me in my eyes, silently begging for mercy.

I feel no sympathy for these people, only for Naruto Characters. The rest is irrelevant.

I look at the group of terrified people. "I want to see more people on their knees, or do you want me to tell my army to eat you all!" I hiss.

Even more people come forward, kneeling before me and not much later the rest.  
I smile, satisfied. It's better to stop at this point, because i'm starting to like being evil and that's bad.

My army of undead returns to my side and while i turned around i looked over my shoulder one last time. "My name is Morgana, don't you forget that!" I said and then i left.

I didn't have time to go back and see how the news was spreading, there would be ninja's on their way to search for me and it would be best to get rid of the undead and search for shelter.

After getting rid of the zombie's i made my way through the forest, trying to avoid people as much as i could. There was a small cave in the back of a mountain and i decided that i would stay there until things had calmed down a bit.

The cave was dark and cold, so i needed to make a fire to keep myself warm. It didn't take long to find some firewood and to make a fire. The warmth made me feel all cozy and comfortable.

I spent the whole day thinking about my next step, sometimes i went out to make sure the coast was clear and that nobody was spying on me.  
Not to long after i caught a fish in a nearby river and i roasted it above the fire.

I took a bite out of the fish and chewed. There had to be some way to get 'famous' in a really easy and fast way. I held my hands out to warm them up and suddenly a idea striked me.

"What if i somehow manage to kill one of the Kage's!"

I rub my palms together and smirk at the idea, "That would make me Bingo book's most wanted. Yes thats a splendid idea."

I chuckle darkly and strike a Gai pose. "For the Power Of Youth!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when i felt something soft rub against my leg. I got in battle stance and looked around me, i didn't thought the ninja's would catch up with me this fast.  
There was no one there, then what was the thing i felt against my leg?

I looked down to see a little black kitty staring up at me. I squealed and picked up the cat, rubbing my chin on the soft fur.

"Now i have my own sidekick!" I said holding out the cat in front of me. "I'll name you Midnight!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Ozz~!" I sang a i danced through the forest, holding the cute black kitten in my arms.

"Mew~!" Midnight purred, causing me to chuckle.

"You want to see the wizard too, don't you Midnight?" I asked, grinning. "But first we have to go kill some people, my beloved sidekick!"

The cat blinked and tilted her head. "Mew?"

"awhhh, Your so cute!" I hugged her and smiled.

We were on our way to the country of the earth a village near the border was known as the place to be for criminals. I was going to socialize with these criminal's and try to convince them to help me with murdering one of the kage's.

I was nearing the border of fire country when i suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

"M-morgana?" I turned around to see a confused Naruto.

"Heey Naruto! How are you doing?" I asked, pretending like i didn't had a care in the world.

He frowned. "I'm not sure, but could it be that you were the one that send a horde of zombie's towards the village close to Konohana?"

My eyes widened, so they were already searching for me. Shit, i had to lie to my beloved characters.

I laughed. "Ofcourse not Naruto, why should i do that!?"

He smiled. "I knew that you wouldn't do such a thing! Where are you heading anyway?"

I thought for a moment, trying to think of a good answer. "I-I'm going home, yes, I'm going back to my home country " I finally answered.

"Really!" Naruto looked like he believed it. Good thing he wasn't the smartest.

"Yeah, I'll try to come back sometime. I got to go, seeya naru-kun!" I waved at him and ran until he wasn't in sight.

I swallowed a lump, "That was close.. for a minute there i thought he was going to kill me or something."

After that i realised that i had to use my stealthiness to travel, i couldn't effort in being seen again.  
I jumped in the tree and made my way over the border to the little village in the earth country.

It took me 10 minutes to arrive there and it was even worse then people said it was. The houses were old and abondonded, everything was overgrown with weeds.  
I stepped into the village, looking around for a sign of life.

Suddenly a guy from my age stepped from around the corner and he pointed a sword at me.  
He had black hair and he wore a blue jacket with white furr, his mouth was covered by a mask.

"Who are you and what are you doing here, little girl?!" He said, mocking me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not just some girl, Baka. I'm here to recruit member's!" I spat.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled deeply. "For what, your teaparty?!"

I growled under my breath, "Don't underestimate me, I'm recruiting member's to kill one of the Kage's and to take over the ninja world."

He bursted out laughing and waved with his hand towards the houses. "You can come out guy's, she's with us!"

Fifty more people came out from the houses, some where hidden underground and some on the roof. Most of them had their face covered, probably because they didn't want anyone to reconize them. They went on with whatever they were doing. I saw that some of them were playing poker.

"So, what's your name." The guy from before asked.

"Morgana." I replied, petting Midnight. He was kind of cute, for a criminal. I hid my blush behind Midnight and continued to pet her.

He crossed his arm's and grinned. "My name is Jiro, i'm pretty much the boss around here. So if you're searching for recruit's i will be the one to ask."

He gestured me to follow him and walked to a abondoned church. The door had been rotten out and the smell wasn't much better either. I held my nose while i followed him inside a little room.  
He closed the door and made me sit down in a chair.

"So..Morgana. Are you really considering on assasinating the Kage?" He asked while he leaned on a desk.

I nodded. " Yes i am."

He studied my face before asking the next question, "What reason do you have. I mean, i know plenty of people who like to robe and kill one of the Kage's. But all they care about is the money. But i'm sensing that it isn't the money that you want."

I was taken back by the fact that he could see that by taking one simple look. I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink again. "I want to kill one of the Kage's as a warning."

"Warning?" He asked.

"A warning of the rise of the most evil and fierce group of criminals ever." I said a shiver went down my spine at how good i was at this.

Jiro's eyes flashed, as if something had snapped inside him. " I see..." He sat down on the desk, staring into my eyes. " I must say, Morgana. You intrigue me, you have something no one else has, i like that."

A smile tugged on my lips, Yes i got this. This is exactly going how i want. Better watch out everyone except Konohana ofcourse. Hehe.

"Mew~"


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up from the sound of grinding metal echoing through ...a room? My eyes widend and i tried to sat up, which i soon found out wasn't possible. I was bound to a table, in a dark room with only one door.

"Jiro?" I whispered, hoping that he was nearby. But i already knew that he wasn't here. What the hell happened, just a moment ago i was kissing with Jiro, I blushed at the tought.  
But i can't remember ending up in here?

The door opened, revealing an all too familiar person. Tobi...  
He snickered under his red swirly mask and closed the door behind him.

"What are you laughing at, Baka!" I glared at him, hoping it would scare him off.

"Tobi finds Morgana-Chan very interesting." He slowly approaches the table. "When Morgana-Chan first came here, i thought she was weak and useless. But i guess i was very wrong!" He raised his hand, cupping my cheek.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you traitor!" I hissed. I wasn't going to give up the fight, never!

"I don't think you realize what position your in." He said, his voice suddenly deep and dark.

My eyes widend at the sudden change, how could i forget. The guy wasn't who he said he was...ugh stupid, stupid. I'm not supossed to forget such things.

"hmph!" I huffed, not knowing what to say. Which caused Tobi to laugh, his voice beaming through the room.

"Now...Morgana. Earlier you said you know everything about the Akatsuki, right?" He asked, his one sharingan eyes staring into mine.

I furrowed my brows, i didn't like were this what going. "Shut up, i'm not going to talk to you." I turned my head away from him, muttering 'baka!'

"I see... That means i have to make you say it." He grinned under his mask and punched me in my stomach. My back arched from the pain and i coughed up some blood, but i wasn't going to answer the godamn clown, BELIEVE IT!

"Still nothing?" He looked at me, hoping i would answer him but when he realised i wouldn't talk he grabbed something from under his cloak. "You leave me no choice then.."

I flinched when i felt something sharp push through my arm. Small tears formed at the corner of my eyes, mixing with the blood that trailed down my mouth.

"Well...i guess i will have to wait untill tommorow. I have to go on a mission now, so stay were you are Morgana-Chan." Tobi said in his childish voice and then he left.

My heart was beating in my chest, i could hear the blood rushing through my veins. This wasn't something i expected when i woke up and saw this room. I thought that maybe the Konohana ninja's had found me and brought me to the interragation room. But this was worse...these people didn't even care if they killed me.

I felt the stinging pain from the wound on my arm, it was still bleeding. It needed to be wrapped with bandages. Ugh... but i couldn't expect any of the Akatsuki members to wrap my damn arm...or..could i...

Itachi... I became pretty good friends with him, he would help me, right? I opened my mouth, but closed it again when the door opened and Itachi came walking in. Now i believe in wonders!

"Itachi!" I said, happily.

He shook his head with a smirk. "You always get yourself in trouble...Morgana."

"Yup, trouble is my last name, didn't you know?" I joked, hoping he would get the hint.

He walked over to the table were i was laying on and started fumbling with the binds that held me to the table. "I will only help you once... i can get in problems for this too." He said, opening the first bind around my arm.

My arm was numb, which was very iritating. "I need a bandage, do you have one?" I asked.

He nodded and when he was finished with the other binds he started to wrap my arm.

"Thank you Itachi" I looked at him and what i saw, made me sad.

There was faint blue around his eyes, like he didn't had much sleep and he looked pale, paler then normally. And i suddenly remembered that he was indeed sick...but he wasn't taking his medicine anymore.

"Can you, do something for me, Morgana?" He furrowed his brows.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can you do something for me, Morgana?" Itachi asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes ofcourse." I said, urging him to go on.

He hestitated, struggling to find the words to say it. He grunted, closing his eyes as if he was in pain. Itachi took a deep breath and... "CouldyoupleasesafeSasukeform e."

"I...didn't see that coming." I said, breathless. "You do realize that he's at Orichimaru's place now, right?"

He opened his eyes and nodded. "After our little talk a few days ago... I started thinking. My brother deserves to know the truth."

"Really!" I jumped around in excitment. "That's great!"

"Yeah.." Itachi said scratching his neck in embarrasment.

"So..." I took a step closer towards Itachi, giving him my best puppy eyes i could do.

He took a step back, holding his hands out in defense. "Morgana..?

"I have one condition.. to safe your little duckbutted brother." My eyes sparkled mischieviously.

Itachi gulped. "And that may be?"

"Kiss your brother!"

"What!" Itachi's eyes widened in shock and his face turned a tomato red. "I can't do that! He's my brother!"

"Oh, Yes you can!" I smirked. "Or i wont save him... "

He looked at me, trying to find any sign of that i was joking, but eventually gave in. "Fine...one...k-kiss."

"EEEEEH!" I lunched forward to hug Itachi, which he dodged. Causing me to hug the wall...  
I coughed, then smiled and dusted off my clothes. "Well now that's settled..." I raised my fist. "I will go were the wind will take me!"

Itachi's eye twitched, rubbing his temples to stay calm. "Yes..." He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the exit. "Bring Sasuke to the old Uchiha Building, okay?" Itachi said.

"And that's were you'll kiss him right!" I said, pinching his cheek.

He blushed and muttered something that sounded like an 'yeah yeah' and then pushed me out of the Akatsuki Headquarters.  
Wich reminded me...i didn't know where Orichimaru's hideout was...

Well... I knew it was somewhere close to the country of the sound... So i guess that's my destination then..

I whistled, while moving my leg's unto the melody. "Let's go and safe a duckbutt!~"

"I think we have a guesssssst..Kabuto." Orichimaru said, while working on one of his experiments.

"I already send some guards to get rid of her." Kabuto said, smirking. He poked his glasses and dissepeared towards the entrance of the underground quarters.

"Let me go, you scum! I will tell Santa to get no present's for you this year!" I growled, trying to get out of the tight grip.

"Who te hell is Santa?" One of the guards said.

Kabuto clapped in his hands, silencing us all. "Well, well. Who do we have here." He tapped my chin up with his finger, examining my face. "I don't remember seeing you before. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sasuke." I said, kicking one of the guards.

"Sasuke?" Kabuto asked suprised. "Are you a friend of his?"

I thought for a minute. "No..not really." Kabuto shook his head, probably not believing me.

"I have news about his brother!" I quickly added, i knew that Sasuke would do anything for information about him.

Kabuto grinned. "Ohh. Now this makes a difference. Guards let her go!"

The guards released me, leaving some bruises on my arms. I needed to get to Sasuke as soon as possible, i didn't want to see that creepy snake pedo... I shivered.

"Follow me. I think Orichimaru wants to talk to you first." Kabuto said.

I tensed. I'm doooooomed...


End file.
